


Taking a switch

by kokiii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu sure is suspicious, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Implied Manipulation, M/M, Shuuichi has trust issues, Spoilers, different executions, different murderers, first chapter is sort of focusing on upcoming events, forgot to add, i couldn't focus writing the third chapter since someone was blasting the Heathers Soundtrack, i guess??, idk if im going to continue this, im talking to you @Shu_Chan and Sai, my gf and her editor were supposed to make this but they got lazy, o boi, only like 4 in the first chapter and thats it, oof, so i took the liberty to do so, that shit is the good shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokiii/pseuds/kokiii
Summary: What happens if things switch? What happens if Kokichi and Shuuichi switch places?CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS FOR V3





	1. Some sacrifices are meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic was based off the comments from, 'Hiding from the truth', a Shuuichi fansong if you hadn't heard it yet, I suggest you go look it up! While your at it, Listen to "Cause' I'm a liar' and support the producer! I feel that this is really short (and it probably is), but I hope you like it. Also, when reaching the end, you can tell where I went, 'ah, fuck it.'

Shuuichi licked his dry lips, staring at the notes and pictures pinned up on a cork board in his room. Usually his room is clean, but due to past circumstances, he hasn’t been taking care of the area or himself in that matter. Everyone who was now dead had counted on his skills to save them all; and he had failed them. The detective squeezed his eyes shut, the murders and executions quickly replaying in his head.

* * *

First to go was Tsumugi, her cause of death had been being beaten to a bloody pulp with a bat. The cosplayer’s demise was caused none other than the SHSL Survivor, Rantaro. The chartreuse haired male had met his untimely demise in an execution called; Traveling the World; ULTRA QUIZ. It had started off easy, with Monokuma asking questions such as which city belonged to which country. Rantaro had answered the first batch of questions easily, granting him a couple more seconds to live. Suddenly, Monokuma speaks quicker, forcing the male to answer quicker, nearly fumbling over his words and drooling. In the end, he got one question wrong and was electrocuted.  
.

.

.  
Next to go was Kaito, the SHSL Astronaut, although his death was an accident, according to his murderer, Himiko. During the trial, The magician had explained that Kaito was supposed to be helping with a magic trick; the sword box. The redhead had explained the swords were fake and plastic, claiming that someone must’ve switched those swords with the real blades. The one who had set up Himiko was none other than the anthropologist, who had done it to observe the ‘beautiful reactions’ he’d elicit from everyone else. Although Korekiyo was the one to set Himiko up, The magician was executed in what was called, ‘A magician’s last act’, which had Himiko perform the most dangerous performances there was, the ‘Catching a bullet’ trick was the one that snatched her life from her.  
.

.

.

Next to go was Korekiyo, much to everyone’s relief. The number of students finally went down to the last few people; Kaede, Kirumi, Kokichi, Kiibo, Gonta, Maki, and Himself. He had only really managed to befriend two out of the others; Kokichi and Maki. Kokichi was an eccentric liar, emotions switching at any rate, anytime. At first, the detective didn’t trust him, it was hard to due to how many times he had lied. But, Slowly and eventually, he learned those lies were merely a mask to hide his true intentions from the mastermind. He considered the supreme leader to be close to him, especially since Kokichi himself had confessed to the detective that he was the only person he could trust (That and Kokichi had stolen his first kiss after that confession, though he’ll never admit that outloud). 

 

Maki was quiet and was considered cold due to how she pushes others away. Shuuichi saw past that though, seeing her true colors when they were with Kaito when he was still around. She was still quiet , but she smiled a lot more and truly looked happy to be with others. Ever since Kaito’s death, the female was now pushing others away again, only really talking to the detective whenever she had a problem.

 

Shuuichi would’ve befriended the others, but he still had his suspicions about them. Kiibo and Gonta were polite, kind, and gentle, but Kiibo could malfunction and kill someone while Gonta may get manipulated into killing someone, especially since he wasn’t entirely the ‘brightest star’ here. Kirumi was loyal and had a motherly sense in her, but something in him told him otherwise. It wasn’t bad, that was for sure, but he couldn’t help but feel weary anyways. Finally there was Kaede, the charismatic pianist who had tried befriending him since the beginning. Something about her was off, not like the slight suspicion that he had in Kirumi, but as if she was hiding something. He didn’t have proof of Kaede being suspicious and it wasn’t like everyone was going to believe him, especially since they trusted her (save for Kokichi, of course).

 

He opens his eyes, muttering to himself that the plan was going to work. If the plan succeeded, then everyone else might have a chance at being released. The plan was to conduct the most confusing murder, that nobody, not even Monokuma or the Mastermind themself can even find out. Mostly everything was planned out. The location, the method, where to hide the evidence and such, except, the one thing he was lacking was someone to execute the plan with. Shuuichi was pretty sure that nobody would ever agree to a stunt like this. Maybe with the right words and a slight bit of emotional manipulation, someone might agree.

* * *

When the morning announcement came, everyone was shocked to hear Monokuma announce that someone had been killed. Normally when these announcements were made, Kokichi would lazily get out of bed, not wanting to put up with the bullshit the killing game had forced him and the others to go through. Today, however, was different. A weird feeling had settled into his stomach, screaming at him that something was wrong. In a hurried manner, he rose from the sheets and got dressed, quickly heading where the Monokuma file had stated where the body was located; the Exisal Storage room. 

Upon entering, the feeling had gotten worse. Much to his surprise, he was first greeted with a bloody hydraulic press, unmistakably where the victim had died, but that wasn’t the thing that surprised him, it was the clumps of brown hair sticking out from under the press. Everyone else then gathers in the room, observing the crime scene, some already making a list of suspect. The self proclaimed liar desperately looks around the room, trying to look for a pair of glowing gold eyes. Kokichi frowned, staring back at the crushed body. 

 

_This isn’t right, Saihara-chan would never kill anyone_

* * *

As everyone got closer to investigate, the Pianist stayed back, an unsettling grin formed on her lips that went unnoticed. _Thank you, Saihara-kun_ , She thought as the others continued to search for clues, _You just gave Danganronpa the most interesting episode yet_. With that thought in mind, she fakes a worried look and investigates with the others.


	2. as fractured bones tear through porcelain flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Shuuichi go to the hanger
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> A little 'behind the scenes'/prequel-ish to the events of the end of chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this seems a little rushed!! I'm not very used to writing long chapters since I'm better writing short stories! I hope you do enjoy though!

Maki Harukawa wasn’t one to be easily swayed; and she thought so herself, but when the person you trust uses the ideals of someone you loved, it was hard not to be persuaded. Especially if the persuader is the Ultimate detective. Hesitantly, She agreed, mostly for Kaito’s sake. Although the two were not in an official relationship, it was pretty obvious that the Astronaut and Assassin had some sort of chemistry between each other.  


The way the Astronaut would try to get to get Maki to open up and the fact that the Assassin stayed with Kaito despite claiming she was annoyed made it clear they were pinning after another. Granted, the two didn’t know each other for long, but knowing Kaito cared about her and wanted to be with her was enough to capture her heart completely. 

 

“What if your plan doesn’t work, Saihara-kun?” The brunette couldn't help but feel on edge about the proposal. Yes, she did believe the Detective himself was smart, most likely smarter than all of them with the exception of Kokichi. Her blazing red eyes seem to be staring down at him, despite the 3-inch height difference. The dark haired male simply gave her a tired smile, she can tell that there was uncertainty in his gold hues despite them being hidden under the bill of his cap. 

 

“Ha-Harukawa-san”, He sounded pathetic, but she couldn't blame him, the weight of the deceased’s deaths would most definitely take a toll on him, “I can’t fully guarantee the success of this plan, but I require your full trust.”  
Maki simply stared at the Detective, an awkward silence sitting between the two. Trust Saihara? “You have my trust”, She answers, breaking the silence between them. Shuuichi stays silent for a few beats, as if he was expecting her to decline. “Great”, He replies, “We should get everything ready. We need to keep the amount of mistakes to a minimum.” Having that said, the two walk off, proceeding with what would be one of the dumbest, craziest, and nearly brilliant plan ever. 

“So, what do we need?” The Assassin took a seat on a box, watching as the detective walked around the storage room, picking up objects that she can’t quite see. However, she did notice the unmistakable glint of what might be a blade. “Not much”, He answers, pocketing the object in the backpack he brought, “All we need is a blade and a video camera.” Maki raises a brow, “Is that all? You could get those two items easily by yourself.” “I know”, He answers, “but that it would be even more suspicious if I were to go alone. ” 

 

The brunette said nothing, the dark haired male taking it as a signal to continue. “Since you are the Ultimate Assassin, I take it that you are very observant, correct?”  


“Yes”, She replies, “I thought it would be obvious for an Ultimate Detective to know that.” Shuuichi nervously chuckles from her jab. “Anyways…”, He reaches for his breast pocket, taking out what looks like a small, penny sized Monokuma with insect wings, “I am sure you have never noticed this before, correct?” No response. “These are what Ouma-kun calls Nanokumas. Apparently, they’re supposed to record what we say and do. The Nanokumas are only located in areas that are usually restricted unless needed, like the trial room and the hanger, where the Exisal storage room is. Ouma-kun managed to snatch and deactivate one of them”  


“And when have you learned about the Nanokumas?” “After the second trial”, Shuuichi puts away the miniature monochrome monstrosity, “I've been planning this for awhile, but I’ll tell you more about that later, for now, we should back to my room, I need to pick up something.”

* * *

The two head over to the Hanger, both holding 3 electric bombs. Once they managed to open it, Shuuichi is the first to set down the bombs, Maki following in suit. The Assassin glared at the Nanokumas, being able to see them fly around. She closes the Hanger as the Detective sets off the bombs.  


She couldn't help but feel slightly pleased as the minuscule robots fell to the metal flooring one by one. “Where did you get those in the first place?” “Iruma-san”, Shuuichi set down his backpack, “I commissioned her to make those a while ago, as well as a few other things. Right now, The bombs should have disabled the security alarm, the Nanokuma’s, and the safety mechanisms of the Hydraulic press.”  


They venture farther into the Hanger, reaching the Exisal storage room.

 

“The plan is complicated but really simple at the same time. The location of the murder should take place in the Exisal Storage room, because if I remember correctly, there’s a hydraulic press located nearby. The hydraulic press will be the cause of my death.” Maki nods, although she couldn't help but feel a bit concerned for and surprised by the detective. He was completely calm about talking about his own demise, as if he had practiced this. “This is where you’ll come in. You lay down in the Hydraulic press while I record. Before the Hydraulic press reaches you, I’ll stop recording and we’ll switch places, but, I need you to cut your hair.” 

 

“Why?”, Unconsciously, she plays with her long hair. “We need everyone to think I snapped and killed you and since your hair would most likely stick out, you need to cut it and stick it in the press before recording again. It needs to be believable as possible. When the press finally crushes me, I need you to finish recording and snap the cords of the machine so they can’t lift up the press. I want you to take my backpack and hide in one of the exisals. When the trial comes around, I need you to pretend to be me. The exisals have a voice changing function so that should be easy. There’s also a small sketchbook in my backpack that has all my speech mannerisms in there. You’re very analytical as well so I’m going to hope that I made the right assumption about you knowing what my behavior is like. You need to be careful about what you say when pretending, especially if Ouma-kun is listening. That is all. Do you have any questions or concerns, Harukawa-san?” “No”, She answered. “Alright, We should get started.”

* * *

Maki stares at Shuuichi from the hydraulic press, her hues focusing on the camera. Before the top of the press can reach the tip of her nose, The detective stops recording and the press, walking up to where the assassin had laid. “D-Do you want some help out, or can you do so y-yourself?” She doesn't answer, instead slipping out from between the two metal slabs. He took that as a no. Shuuichi removes his hat and sets aside his backpack, handing the brunette a blade before laying in her place, beads of sweat ran down his cheek. 

 

Without a word, Maki cuts off her two pigtails, her hair now reaching shoulder-length. She picks up the discarded hair, placing the clumps beside the detective, making some to most of the hair stick out. The Assassin now stood where the detective previously did, resuming his previous actions by starting the recording and the hydraulic press again.  


Shuuichi doesn't make a sound as his death inched nearer, his heart beating wildly against his chest. One part of him was screaming to get out, pleading and trying to reason with him. Another part encouraged him to go on, not to wuss out. This is for everyone, it tells him, It’s for them.

 

Before another thought could process through his mind, a surge of pain jolted from his head, joined with a sickening crack. Shuuichi wanted to scream in pain, but he did his best to remain silent. He just had to keep quiet a little longer. Blood oozed out of the cuts, painting his skin crimson red. The press continued downwards, parts of fractured bones tearing through his porcelain flesh, as if the bones wanted to escape his body. More sickening cracks are heard, blood slowly bubbling out of the press.  


It wasn't very long until Maki heard a dull thud. Quickly, she stopped recording and saved the video, taking the video camera with her. Using the blade from before, she was quick to snap all of the cords of the machine. The assassin picked up the backpack, quickly stuffing the object in and running off to the Exisals, taking the blue one as a refuge and hiding place until the end of the trial. She didn't get much sleep, the sounds of her friend’s bones breaking were stuck in her head.

* * *

“A body has been discovered!~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday, Somehow, I'll figure out how to make chapters longer.


	3. fresh cattle for the butcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to /somewhat/ see what was going on with the others. I guess it mainly focuses half on half on Akamatsu and Ouma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof,,
> 
>  
> 
> this seems a little rushed and I'm deeply sorry that it is! I didn't know how to entirely drag on the chapter, so I guess most of it does seem mindless and short. Also, I'm completely sorry if Ouma's character is too ooc. He's a tricky character to write, and I know many other people who write him feel the same. No one can entirely be on point with Ouma's character unless you truly have a deep, rooted grasp on his character.

Kokichi was bored, maybe a little frustrated due to not much activity for the past few days, but apart from that, he was just bored. Sure, he should resume on trying to find out who the mastermind is like the rest of his fellow participants in this murderous game of lies and truth, but again, due to the lack of activity, he couldn’t quite pin who it was exactly from his list of suspects.

 

First on his list was Maki Harukawa, who had claimed to be the Ultimate caregiver but was actually an Assassin. His initial reason was how she pushed others away, not wanting to get close to them. She was also quiet, reserved, quite cold in personality and very secretive.

 

However, the only fact that countered that was her trust in Kaito Momota, the long dead astronaut and since he thought that someone who hosted such a game was incapable of love, she was almost off the hook

 

His second guess was K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot. His reasoning behind suspecting him was a bit dramatic and cliche. It was also what the robot himself calls, ‘Robophobic’. The reason (more like theory) was rather simple, K1-B0 was created to cause despair and host the killing game. Of course, there was no origin to this claim and the robot never said or did anything that would warrant suspicion.

 

His third and final guess was Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist. Sure, she was charismatic, popular among the group and had an inviting vibe to her, but something just felt off, way too off to ignore, especially her smile. To everyone else, her smile is their hope, however, to him, her smile is nothing more than a mask. If anyone knew anything about faking their emotions, it was him.

 

The liar was abruptly pulled from his thoughts as he hears a loud crash down the hall. Curious, he walks towards the source of the noise. Speaking of the devil, It was the Ultimate pianist herself, who was giggling as K1-B0 laid on the floor. 

 

“What happened here?”, Kokichi asked, grinning as he moved both of his arms behind his head, “Did Kii-boy malfunction and break the gears in his legs?” His grin widens as the robot sputters, saying that he’ll take the liar to court for such ‘Robophobic remarks’. 

 

“No”, Kaede answers, twirling a strand of her blonde hair with her index finger, “Kiibo-kun and I weren’t looking at where we were going, so I ended up accidentally tripping him.” She extends out her other arm for the male on the floor to reach, “Anyways, I’m really sorry about that, Kiibo-kun.”

 

The robot gently grasps her hand and she pulls him up. K1-B0 smiles, mimicking the action of sheepishly scratching the back of your neck. “You are forgiven, Akamatsu-san, I should apologize as well for my inattentiveness.” 

 

As the two picked up a conversation, the self proclaimed liar leaves without a word. This was boring. Everything about today is boring. Where’s Shuuichi anyways? Maybe he’ll make today interesting….

 

After what felt like an hour of searching (more like 40 minutes), his efforts in finding the detective were proven to be a failure. This was rather odd of the detective, to just vanish out of the blue like this unless…

 

Kokichi shakes his head, chuckling under his breath. Shuuichi didn’t have the heart or confidence to kill. Sure, he did act slightly suspicious from time to time, but that’s the nature of a detective, to research, to find out the truth. So, of course what he’s doing would warrant some suspicion. Despite what what he tries telling himself, a voice begins to spread doubts.

 

_Maybe Saihara-chan was just lying. Maybe Saihara-chan really did kill someone. Maybe-_

 

Once again, he is abruptly pulled out of his thoughts. This time, He had accidentally bumped into Kirumi, who had went bug hunting with Gonta, who was right behind the said maid. 

 

“Ooooow”, He fakes a small whine, pouting, “Mooooom, that huuuuurt.”

 

Kirumi sighs, keeping her attentive look. “I do apologize for inconveniencing you, Ouma-kun.” 

 

The purple haired male then grinned, mischief glinted in his eyes, “I’m kidding! That was just a lie, Nishishi~”

 

If Kirumi wasn’t so keen on keeping up her manners, She would’ve rolled her eyes.

 

“Well, Gonta is just glad that Kokichi is not hurt! Gonta would feel terrible if one of his classmates were injured.” 

 

“Well, I’m alright, Gonta.” The supreme leader’s perpetual grin only seemed to get wider.

 

The maid looks at the liar in disdain for a quick moment, noticing the slight sneer in his voice. “Anyways”, Her polite tone seemed forced, “It appears that you have been deep in thought. Is there something you require?”

 

“Yes, actually”, Kokichi replies, “I’m looking for Saihara-chan! Today has been sooooooo boring and he’s the most interesting one here. No offense.”

 

“None taken”, the maid then bends down, picking up a ladybug that had perched on top of the lair’s shoe unnoticed. She gently hands it to Gonta, who thanks her before running off, most likely going back to his lab. “And I have seen Saihara-kun around, with Harukawa-san in fact.”

 

He raises a brow, curiously staring at the maid as if he wanted her to continue. Whether the curiosity was genuine or not, she continued on regardless. 

 

“They were entering the storage unit. I did not want to be nosy, so I decided not to look or come in. This is all the information I can provide you with, I apologize again for my lack of details.” 

 

“Geez”, His grin drops for a moment, “You’re apologizing too much today, Mom.”

 

“Only because I keep inconveniencing you” Her tone is now stern, “So now I will help you find Saihara-kun and Harukawa-san, if you are comfortable with it.”

 

Kokichi nods, he could use the additional pair of eyes for his search. “Sure”

* * *

After spending nearly an hour with K1-B0, Kaede had excused herself, telling the robot that she was feeling tired and needed a nap. When he was out of sight, the Pianist headed towards the girl’s dormitories, but not to her room. Instead she takes a left turn, heading towards the small corner that was deemed restricted from the others. There was a locked door, which held a somewhat suspicious vibe.

 

She fishes a key out of the small backpack she carried around, cautiously looking around for someone before inserting the key into the keyhole and turning it over, a small click followed in suit.

 

Kaede opened the door, to reveal a big Broadcasting and Surveillance room. The blonde smiles, although it isn’t like her fake smile, It’s more disturbing, entirely sinister. She walks in, locking the door behind her.

 

Monokuma emerges from seemingly nowhere, walking over to the large camera in the middle. The robotic monstrosity waddles over to the said object, pointing it towards the female and pressing the record button.

“Welcome back viewers to the 53rd season of Danganronpa!”, Kaede practically throws her arms up, her already too wide smile impossibly widens even more, “Things sure are getting interesting, especially between a certain detective and assassin. Maybe we should check what they’re doing!”

 

With that said, the screen now switches to one of the surveillance cameras in the storage room. Kaede was expecting to see the two grab some supplies, but instead, she’s greeted with Golden hues. 

 

“Oh, what’s this?”, She wouldn’t admit out loud, but the fact that Shuuichi knew where one of the hidden cameras were gave her slight chills, as if he’ll catch her, as if he could see through them.

 

Shuuichi’s eyes then narrow, as if he was angry. Suddenly, the camera in the storage room goes black.

 

_“Wouldn’t that be despairing?”_ , She sighs, in an almost dreamy manner, _" To be caught while there’s still fresh cattle for the butcher to prepare.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering why Ouma didn't use honorifics for Kirumi and Gonta, here's my half-assed explanation:
> 
>  
> 
> Truth be said, I haven't actually gotten far in V3 since I'm on the 4th trial. My friend had been giving me the details and information, ect and she told me that in the Japanese and English localization, the grape demon we all love to hate calls maid mom™ his mother. I mean, I could've used 'Okaasan', which is mom/mother, but it would've been the same word, different language 
> 
>  
> 
> For Gonta, My friend says that Ouma thinks of him as a stupid muscle head and that he doesn't use any honorifics when speaking about or to gentle bug giant™
> 
>  
> 
> The only reason why that I chose to make Ouma act this way to Gonta/the reason why he sneered at him, was because of the events of the 4th trial, since he _was_ the half reason why Iruma died and the full reason why Gonta was executed. After that, he felt extremely guilty, especially with the others blaming him for it, and snapped. Without those events happening, Ouma would've continued to use Gonta in the way he did before the 4th trial in canon.
> 
>  
> 
> But remember, gaytective™ will break your cameras, Kayayday™
> 
>  
> 
> And on an unrelated note, how would you feel if I made a Heathers/V3 crossover with Ouma as JD and Saihara as Veronica? ;v;


End file.
